Super Tank
Breach Plague | blocking = Blocking | hp defense = | armor defense = | game file name = veh_tank_super }} Overview The Super Tank is a premium armored vehicle released with the 1.3 Patch. It boasts a large amount of and damage for a Tank, especially since it is available at a comparatively low level. Tanks in general tend to struggle to hit targets with their devastating tank guns due to low Offense. The Super Tank has an even lower offense value when compared to tanks such as the Medium Tank and Light Tank. However, like the other tanks, the Super Tank can research a Machine Gun attack, Auto-Fire, and equip it as early as Rank 2, giving the tank a way to deal with higher Defense targets. The Super Tank, although more powerful than the Heavy Tank, is available at level 32, which is 3 levels earlier than the later tank, but at the cost of , one of the highest-priced premium units, costing the same as the Heavy Chemical Tank. However, it makes up for it by the massive amount of HP and Armor, even in higher levels. The Super Tank is also one of the costliest units to promote in terms of SP required. Strangely, the Steel costs needed to promote this are lower than a Heavy Tank. It also repairs faster than Heavy Tanks or Heavier Tanks and needs less Steel, Gold and Oil. With the addition of the Mega Tank, the Super Tank is no longer the beefiest tank. However, the Super Tank is still a viable purchase because it can prove valuable at the level it is available, while the latter becomes a purchasable unit many levels later and by then may be redundant by higher-leveled Super Tanks. Also, the Super Tank does not require rare Resources to repair such as Gears and Widgets. Unsurprisingly, the Super Tank is one of those early-game purchases that will still find use throughout the player's career, even when the Mega Tank is available. Attacks Tank Gun= | attack1 = range mod | game file name = tankGun_1shot }} }} |-| Machine Gun= , | ammoused = 1 | range = 1-2 | lof = Direct | suppression = x0 | cooldown = 2 | targets = Air, Ground, Ship | game file name = mg_1space }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | uv = 34; 39; 43; 48; 52; 56 }} Cost Trivia * This unit slightly resembles the U.S. , except the M1 has one gun barrel instead of two. * A Mini Tank turret is on top of the main gun turret, and functions as the vehicle's machine gun. * The tank gun appears to produce more recoil than both the Heavier Tank and the Mega Tank despite both of the latter having much bigger cannons. * Two machine guns can be seen on either side of the turret, but they don't function in any way. Updates No major specific changes as of the 2.3 Patch. Gallery File:Imperial Army Day Sale.png|Imperial Army Day Sale, May 2014. File:claymore_supertank5.jpg|Pre-1.4 Rank 5 Super Tank, taken from BN forums. File:Supertank front.png|Front. File:Supertank back.png|Back. File:SuperTank icon.png|Icon. File:SuperTankBackAlternate.png|Alternate backview found in the game files. Animations Category:1.3 Patch Category:Vehicles